Benefits
by Demented Marik
Summary: Warnings: angst, romance, yaoi, lemon Pairings: Seto x Joey CHAPTER Four IS UP!
1. Strange Situation

Title: Benefits Author: Demented Marik Poster: Aishi-Cc Warnings: angst, romance, yaoi, lemon Pairings: Seto x Joey Rated: R Email: yami_marik39@hotmail.com  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.  
  
I'm sure everyone has heard the term friends with benefits.correct? This is basically what this entire fanfic is about. Um, I hope everyone enjoys and please R&R.  
  
Severed belongs to Mudvaine.  
  
A small frown formed on the young man's face as he wondered the streets of Domino rather restlessly. It  
  
was way past midnight and most of the bars and clubs he went to were closing. There was no way he was  
  
going to turn back and return home to his abusive father and depressed sister. This was his time to escape  
  
the reality of his miserable excuse for a life, he figured walking the streets was a hell of a lot better then  
  
dealing with them. Sure he loved his little sister Serenity very much but sometimes her depressed  
  
attitude got on his nerves and he snapped at her. Which in turn just made her more withdrawn into  
  
herself. Burying his hands into his jacket pockets Joey turned his gaze to the sidewalk, golden eyes  
  
noticing every crack and piece of garbage. He had thought about going to Yugi's house and maybe  
  
spending the weekend there but now that his best bud had a girlfriend he hardly had time. Don't make  
  
him seem rude or anything he was glad that Yugi and Tea and finally admitted their feelings and started  
  
a relationship. His own love life was non existent now that Mai had moved to Tokyo and started her own  
  
business leaving poor ol' Joey Wheeler in the dust.  
  
{ And we hide behind, Lies, anger, hate they shoo love away Build shells of ourselves outside It shelters the body from cold reigns of reality.}  
  
It had shocked him when Mai had came to him one early Saturday morning, her convertible resting out  
  
on the street. Normally he went to her house when they decided to do stuff together. Seeing her shining  
  
amethyst eyes that early in the morning had told him something was up. He had went to the door dressed  
  
in nothing but a pair of shabby old boxers and a bright smile on his face. Seeing her almost seem to  
  
brighten his mood, even when something bad was going to happen. They had looked at one another for a  
  
few moments neither one speaking before she broke the eye contact and looked at the sidewalk. "Joey, I  
  
came to decision..I'm moving to Tokyo to start my own business." At first he hadn't believed her and his  
  
eyes danced with humor as a soft chuckle escaped his pale lips. "Your jokin' right Mai?" He asked and  
  
moved to take a hold of her pale painfully manicured hand. She shook her head a bit looking up at him  
  
with tears forming in her eyes. "No..Joey I'm not joking around. Besides I think we need sometime apart,  
  
your just a kid in all." Her voice was a mere whisper and he has strained to hear those words. "I love  
  
you..how can ya just leave!" He growled out dropping her hand quickly golden eyes blazing like flames.  
  
"Did you ever consider us Mai...What we ha-..have.." A gentle sound of surprise was his reply and his  
  
eyes looked into her and he saw the truth. What they had wasn't serious Mai was only using him as  
  
convenience until something better came along, a better opportunity came dancing along. He had loved  
  
her very much and it was like getting his heart smashed into a pulp by her high heeled boots. "Joey, your  
  
just a kid you got so many choices in the future..." His hands clenched tightly into fists and he looked  
  
down at the ground not knowing what to say. "You just used me and now that I got boring it's time to  
  
just throw me away." Joey turned away slowly and moved to close the door not wanting to look at her  
  
anymore. "Good luck in Tokyo Mai." Closing his eyes he pushed the front door closed in her face, tears  
  
running down his face. That had happened only a few weeks ago and still he had found no one even semi  
  
interesting. {Come on, Step Out, Of your rind, assemble strength, focus..}  
  
Noticing a beer bottle, he let his sneaker clad foot smash into it. The bottle soared through the air and  
  
smashed into a car that was parked along side the street. His mouth fell open as he approached slowly  
  
afraid that a car alarm would start sounding. Nothing happened and he let out a sigh of relief as he  
  
peered at the car. It was nice looking blue corvette. "Wow whoever has this car as some big bucks.." He  
  
exclaimed to himself and rubbed at his eyes in shock before he glanced around. His skin visibly paled as  
  
he saw the huge building. "Please don't let this be Kaiba's car.." Joey shuddered at the mere thought of  
  
how pissed the CEO would be to find his back window cracked and scratched. Rubbing the back of his  
  
head he started to move away...not wanting to get arrested or beat to a pulp but some sicko tie wearer.  
  
The front door of the Kaiba Corp building opened and a tall figure walked out his long black trench coat  
  
blowing out behind him proudly. Golden eyes went wide and Joey moved to press himself against a  
  
building, silently hoping no praying that Kaiba wouldn't see him. The lithe form of Seto Kaiba  
  
approached the car and let out a loud disgusted sound. Clamping a hand over his mouth he slowed edged  
  
away from the area and gasped as he tripped over a can. Seto turned quickly blue eyes narrowed as he  
  
looked at the form laying on the ground. "Wheeler...what is a mutt like you doing out here?" His  
  
sarcasm did noting but show how angry he was. Laying there on the ground Joey stared at him with mock  
  
surprise. "I was out takin' a walk...nothin..wrong with it.." He growled out before slowly sitting up his  
  
cheeks and nose flashing a bright pink as Seto continued to stare at him. "I take it you're the regret that  
  
ruined my window." Joey glanced at the car for a moment debating on whether or not he was going to try  
  
and find a way out of this problem. "No..why would I do that.." Questioning he softly he rubbed at his  
  
face with one hand hiding his embarrassment . A shadow fell over him and he stared up into a pair of  
  
glaring blue eyes. "Because it's something a mutt like you would do." Seto grabbed onto his arm and  
  
quickly yanked the other young man to his feet with a quick jerk, making Joey stammer. "Look I'm  
  
sorry alright it was a honest mistake..."  
  
{ Release and run to me you can't never look back to the visions from the past they fade and wilt in time. You've got to just trust me to hold your hand though, Then I turn and walk away,}  
  
Seto raised a eyebrow at him before glancing back at his car slowly shaking his head. "You know your  
  
going to have to pay for the damages correct." He muttered softly and looked back at Joey a small smirk  
  
on his face. The blond laughed softly and brushed past him, "You got more then enough money to pay  
  
for damages...Mr. Moneybags." Joey scoffed and looked at the street the beer bottle and smashed into  
  
tiny red pieces and absently he hoped that maybe when Kaiba drove away the glass would flatten his  
  
tires. "I'm sorry puppy but you can't always get away with the things you do. I mean I know your dumb  
  
and pathetic but sometimes you must pay your dues." Running a hand through his brown hair Seto  
  
watched the other for a moment, wondering how long it would take for him to run away. Surprisingly  
  
Joey hadn't moved from the spot near his car. "Alright Kaiba, how am I suppose to pay my dues?" Now  
  
he could say that he was truly shocked, Wheeler was actually owning up to something he did. "I don't  
  
know I'll have to think of something." Going back over to his car he dug around in his trench pocket  
  
looking for his keys. It had been a rough day and he couldn't wait to go home and possibly get some  
  
sleep. The weekends were something he lived for now-a-days. "Here I'll give you a ride home or  
  
whatever." Making a face at his own kindness Seto unlocked his door and slid inside the corvette, and  
  
waited for the other to enter. "Come on puppy I don't got all night!" Joey stood by the passenger side,  
  
golden eyes wide with shock. The CEO had never been this kind to him in- fact sometimes he thought  
  
that Kaiba downright hated his guts. It was a well known fact that they didn't get along with each other,  
  
his hand moved to touch the handle of the door. "Ahh what the hell you only live once right." He  
  
muttered and moved to open the door. With a quiet sigh he slid into the car and sat there in the complete  
  
darkness, Kaiba's blue eyes staring at him for a moment. "It took you long enough puppy.." Joey made a  
  
face and leaned against the cool leather of the seat wanting to get this ride over with. Wait..where do I  
  
want to go I mean I can't go home..He thought and sighed softly and looked over at Seto. {Eclipse you, And bleed you strip you of your states of ain soph aur, Eclipse you, I spit up on my plate and I push everything away I need And we sever all ties, It creates disruption midst circle of friends It become the sacrifice Spare your life and leave me to my misery..}  
  
"I should just go...I mean I have no where for you to drop me off at." Joey muttered softly and looked out  
  
the window suddenly wanting to be back outside. "Then you can just come to my house. I sure my little  
  
brother would just adore the company." Seto responded quietly as he jammed the keys into the ignition,  
  
pulling out of the space he flew down the street. Grabbing onto the seat absently the blond closed his  
  
eyes a bit hoping that the nightmare would be over soon, being in the car with Kaiba wasn't exactly a  
  
safe thing. Chuckling quietly the CEO moved to place a cd into the player and Disturbed blasted through  
  
the speakers as he turned sharply making Joey fly against the door. "What ya trying to do kill me!" The  
  
blond boy asked and shot a glare over at him which made the other smirk. "How did you ever guess my  
  
plan?" Seto muttered almost under his breath, before returning his gaze to the road. Sitting up again Joey  
  
rubbed the back of his head before curling into a ball. "I am sorry for damaging your car Kaiba." He  
  
spoke softly almost to himself, only a year or so ago he would have laughed at himself. Joey Wheeler  
  
never ever said sorry to anyone for anything. Tristan would be laughing his ass off, if he knew about this  
  
entire situation. "Aww, the puppy is sorry...should I give him a milkbone." Kaiba snorted and came to a  
  
stop outside of his mansion. Reaching up he pushed a button on a small controller and the metal gates  
  
slowly swung open. "Screw you Kaiba." Parking the corvette the young billionaire leaned back in his  
  
seat. "Well, let me think of a way to get my payment back. Since I already know you don't have enough  
  
money to pay for any expenses we'll have to think of something different. Oh I know what you can  
  
do...you can be my personal assistant." Joey frowned and looked at him still a bit confused. "What do  
  
you mean by assistant?" He questioned and raised a eyebrow at him. "Basically a sexual slave."  
  
{Get off the cross, and save yourself, run away}  
  
Looking at the blonds startled expression Seto chuckled and got out of his car. He walked towards the  
  
front door of the large mansion. A lot of his business partners thought him foolish for owning such a  
  
expensive house when only two people lived there. He on the other hand just wanted the best for himself  
  
and his younger brother, and he'd do anything to acquire what he wanted. Drifting out of his thoughts he  
  
turned towards the car blue eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Joey, the other boy was still sitting  
  
there a dumb expression on his face. For a moment he thought it was quite cute but then he scowled. He  
  
didn't have any feelings for the dumb mutt he just wanted someone around to torment and to release  
  
some sexual tension. The best part was he couldn't knock Joey up. Finally the door opened and the blond  
  
approached almost timidly his head lowered eyes staring at the ground. "So I take it your accepting your  
  
payback mutt?" Joey just shook his head a little still not meeting the others gaze as he moved towards  
  
Kaiba slowly. "What other choice do I got? My father will beat the shit outta me if he would get a bill in  
  
the mail..." Trailing off into silence he raised his head golden eyes meeting blue. "Good boy." Seto  
  
chuckled and opened the front doors, "Well, go on puppy.." He smirked and watched Joey walk past him  
  
slowly. Entering after him, Seto turned and closed the doors and put the lock in place. He took off his  
  
shoes and trench coat before moving up the stairs. Mokuba was sitting by himself in the living room, the  
  
televison was on and the boy had a controller in his hands. "Why are you still up Mokuba?" The older  
  
Kaiba asked as he moved to see what the boy was playing. A pair of grey eyes glanced up and a smile  
  
quickly crossed his face. "Seto..I missed you today.." He exclaimed and dropped the controller throwing  
  
himself into his brothers arms. Catching the boy easily Seto held him close for a few moments a true  
  
smile on his face as Mokuba snuggled against him. "Why did you stay at the company so late?" The boy  
  
asked and looked up at his brother his grey eyes shining with delight. "I had a lot of work. Sorry little  
  
brother." He replied and ran a hand through his brothers wild black hair. Joey watched them from a few  
  
feet away thinking of his own sister. Serenity was probably worried sick over him being gone so long.  
  
{Run now get away from me if I can get my grip I'll pull you down into the hell I call my head You'll never get away I sit down in my ugly place and build walls out of fragments from my past of all the people That I needed and loved that walked away}  
  
It was ironic that he would be stuck here with Seto doing whatever he wanted and deep down he didn't  
  
care. He never really thought much of his sexuality. A main part of him was afraid to go digging around  
  
not sure as to what he may find. His father would flip out on him if he did end up being gay, another  
  
reason he was afraid of the possiblity. It had been a long time since his father had gotten angry enough to  
  
punch him or his sister and he didn't want to cause that again. This time it would be his fault if his  
  
family split up. Finally Seto had pulled away from his brother and had turned to look at the puppy that  
  
was still standing near the door. "Are you alright puppy?" He asked with fake concern as he watched the  
  
other with his intense blue eyes. Mokuba peered around his brothers legs and smiled happily. "Hey Joey  
  
what brings you here..." He asked and moved to go over to him much to his older brothers disgust.  
  
Forcing a smile to his face, Joey looked at the young Kaiba. "Kaiba invited me over to play some  
  
games." Speaking softly he shudder inwardly at the lie he had just told. "Yeah they were gonna play  
  
some games, most he wouldn't enjoy. "That's cool." Mokuba said and shrugged his thin shoulders before  
  
returning to Kaiba's side. "Go play your game Mokuba and don't stay up to late." Hearing that deep  
  
rumble of a voice Joey looked at Kaiba again. Not understanding why the CEO would want to do  
  
anything with him, let alone have sex. Biting down on his lower lip he shifted his weight around as he  
  
watched the other man approach. "Come on Joey, lets go play some games ne?" Seto whispered his lips  
  
brushing against the blond's ear. Sighing in defeat, Joey turned to follow him up the stairs trying to keep  
  
his thoughts to himself. This was just a form of payback since he had damaged his car. Why did I have to  
  
kick that beer bottle? Damn...Frowning at himself he stared at the steps not wanting to look at Kaiba  
  
and realize what he was about to do. He didn't have to let this happen but the alternative was much  
  
worse. His frown grew and he came to a stop as he heard Kaiba opening a set of doors. "Welcome to my  
  
room puppy." Peering inside he felt knots forming in his stomach. Someone help me! {You've got to just trust me to hold your hand through then I'll turn and walk away.}  
  
The room was beautiful. Down in many shades of black, blue and grey, a large statue of Blue Eyes was  
  
centered in the middle of the large room. It's angry eyes glowing a dark sapphire. "Wow...that must have  
  
cost a bundle.." Joey whistled and winced as a light was turned on. Kaiba's bedroom was a lot bigger in  
  
the light. Not to mention the Blue Eyes looked even more real to him and he had a slight urge to touch  
  
it. "Depends on what you consider a fortune mutt." Seto muttered and pushed the doors closed behind  
  
him, smirking he leaned back against the wall just watching what the other boy was doing. After a few  
  
moments he got annoyed and moved behind him carefully wrapping his arms around his waist.. "Are you  
  
afraid of me..." He whispered and nibbled gently on Joey's ear his smirk growing as he felt the boy  
  
shudder. Joey snorted softly and moved to pull away but was yanked backwards. "No Kaiba I am not  
  
afraid of you. I never have feared you." His voice responded and he let his eyes close as he felt the other  
  
boys lip trailing down his neck in hot sucking kisses. It felt almost to good and he tried to ignore it  
  
mentally telling himself that he wasn't gay and that this was just a dream. A soft gasp escaped him as  
  
Seto's teeth dug into his neck leaving a red bite mark. "Hmm...for a poor mutt you sure do taste good."  
  
Silently, Seto clenched his hands into the other boys waist pressing him tightly against his own body,  
  
letting Joey feel his awakening desire for him. Another startled gasp was his reward. "You want this  
  
don't you puppy.." Biting down on his neck again for good measure he pushed the smaller boy  
  
towards the large expensive bed. "Not really but what choice do I have."  
  
Chapter One is done. ^^' My very first Seto x Joey fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed because I want tons of reviews. *nods*  
  
1. Should there be any other couples? If so who?  
  
Demented Marik 


	2. With you

Title: Benefits Author: Demented Marik Poster: Aishi-Cc Warnings: angst, romance, yaoi, lemon Pairing: Seto x Joey Rated: R Email: yami_marik39@hotmail.com  
  
YGO is not mine. I'm just a collector of cards and manga that likes to write strange fanfiction.. -_- Anyway I want to thank everyone that reviewed chapter one of this story. I was so happy from the responses I received.. Well everyone, this chapter contains rape and violence considering that Joey isn't actually gay at the moment he doesn't understand his sexuality....poor naive child...  
  
Smiling sadly he looked at Seto for a few seconds, "Really what choice do I have anyway? I'm  
  
practically your prisoner until you decide to let me go. Since you already know I can pay for the  
  
window with money.." He scowled slightly and wiped at his face with one hand his long bangs  
  
falling across his face in a slow movement. Wiping the bangs away with the same hand he glanced  
  
back up at him tears evident in his eyes as he let out a sigh of defeat. He felt a slight pressure on his  
  
shoulders and he glanced up lips trembling. "Kaiba.." Breathing out the others name he let out a  
  
startled sound as he was tossed down onto the bed Joey winced as he bounced a few times before  
  
coming to a rest on the soft covers. He swallowed harshly as he watched the other with a distant gaze  
  
in his eyes, "You sure did become quiet and submissive puppy what happened, you know how much  
  
I love a challenge.." The other boys soft voice made him cringe and for a moment he wanted to get  
  
up and run out of the room. Just get away before he lost all respect for himself and his life, how he  
  
wanted to scream at Seto and dash out. However he knew that the CEO would mail a bill to his  
  
house within days and his life would spiral even further downward once the beatings started again.  
  
He remembered how terrible things used to be at home before his mother had left them.  
  
Honestly he couldn't blame her for taking his little sister and attempting to escape the hatred that  
  
seemed to surround their lives. On the other hand he could blame her since she didn't take him with  
  
her, just left him to suffer the wrath once his father found out they had taken off during the night.  
  
They day had been the beginning of his downward spiral the first time he had been trapped by the  
  
darkness of death. His father had come home that night expecting his wife and children to be either  
  
in the livingroom or perhaps in the kitchen eating dinner. Travis (1) Wheeler didn't expect to find  
  
only his son sitting at the table eating cereal the women in his life no where to be found. The older  
  
man suspected that maybe they had just went to the store. Approaching his son he narrowed his  
  
brown eyes slowly noticing that Joey had been crying, his golden eyes red and swollen from tears.  
  
"What's wrong son?" He had asked and sat down across from the boy, for a moment his son had  
  
said nothing. Finally, he looked up at him with a almost mournful gaze. "Mom and Serenity left  
  
today. She said they weren't gonna come back for a long time." He had whispered softly and looked  
  
back down at his bowl the milk swirled around slowly as his father stood up with a angered grunt.  
  
There was no point in trying to fight back what was going to happen so he just sat there preparing  
  
himself to be beaten. His mind started to pull back from reality not wanting to deal with the bodies  
  
pain. Just as he started to feel a bit numb a painful explosion lashed across his back and Joey's arms  
  
latched out knocking the bowl to the floor. The boy heard the breaking of the bowl and winced  
  
slightly knowing the beating would be worse since he had broken something. Sliding forward he fell  
  
down off his chair small hands grasping at his side as he let out a soft whine, his face falling into the  
  
puddle of milk and glass chips. He wanted to get up and not let his face get cut but there was no way  
  
he could move himself it just hurt to badly. "Papa..I'm sorry..." Wailing softly he looked up and saw  
  
his father's furious brown eyes as he lashed out with his boots kicking the boy in the ribs. "Papa.."  
  
Joey wailed again tears running down his cheeks in painful streams.. "Please oh please stop.."  
  
He hadn't stopped, infact the beating had continued for almost a half an hour leaving Joey broken on  
  
the kitchen floor. A few times his brain had tried to turn itself off, wanting to just drift off into the  
  
darkness and never return. All he seemed to hear was the painful words that seemed to pour from his  
  
fathers mouth, never ending almost bringing him down. Forcing the young blond to believe that he  
  
was nothing but a pathetic loser and wasn't even suppose to be here. "Why do you think your  
  
mother didn't take you? She didn't want you to begin with Joey..no one wanted you. You were a  
  
lousy mistake.." Travis had roared as he slammed his boot into his sons stomach one last time before  
  
stomping out of the room and moments later he heard the bang of a door. Signaling that his father  
  
had left and probably gone to a bar. The young blond had laid on the kitchen floor his body broken,  
  
even worse his spirit had been destroyed. There had been no hope for him and he wanted to just die,  
  
that was a horrible thing for a eight year old to think. Since most eight year olds didn't know what  
  
death and dying was. He wasn't to keen on the subject but all he really wanted was the pain to stop.  
  
After a few moments he had sat up blood running down his face, tears washing the blood away. "I  
  
hate you mother.." Joey had whispered one hand touching his bleeding cheek and he cried out as he  
  
realized that there was glass shards in his face. "Ouch.." Stumbling up to his feet he walked towards  
  
the bathroom wanting to get himself cleaned up. Knowing that his father would be pissed if he came  
  
home with blood running down his face. The beatings varied from then on, sometimes his father  
  
acted normal around him pretending to care. Other times he got beat within an inch of his life each  
  
time making him harder and more cold. Sure he could act happy all the time he was used to being  
  
miserable he couldn't even imagine what would happen if someone found out. Then about a year  
  
ago his bitch of a mother and his sister returned to Domino. Serenity had came to live with them and  
  
finally she got a taste of what their father was like. Often Travis beat on the poor girl and he had to  
  
stand back and watch unless he wanted it to be twice as hard. Serenity couldn't take much of the  
  
beatings and often he was forced to step in, since she was still weak and rather frail. "Joey!" A dark voice sounded from above him and he gasped softly returning from his thoughts  
  
again, a pair of blue eyes glared down at him. "Kaiba.." He whispered and blushed brightly  
  
wondering what the other had thought when he had fazed out from reality. "Stupid mutt." He  
  
muttered out and moved to kiss his lips rather gently his hands pinning the others wrists to the bed  
  
as his lips rubbed against the others waiting for a response. Golden eyes closed and he kissed back  
  
gently not understanding why he was even responding to what the CEO was doing to him. Testing  
  
the others grip on his wrists he managed to slide their fingers together so they interlocked. Kaiba let  
  
out a startled sound and broke the kiss his hands staying in place. "What are you doing mutt?" He  
  
questioned softly and peered down at him for a moment before he moved to straddle the others hips  
  
his head bending to take his lips in a more possessive kiss. Letting a startled noise he kissed back  
  
absently as he realized he didn't care what happened. Sure he'd regret what was happening  
  
tomorrow morning but there wasn't anything he could to stop it either. Pulling back after a few  
  
moments Seto took his trench coat off the white material sliding down from his body to pool on the  
  
bed. "Hm." Joey moved his hands upwards watching them shake as he tugged at the other boys shirt  
  
before sliding it up over his head and onto the floor. Kaiba chuckled darkly as he moved to pin him  
  
again hungry lips running over the smooth column of the others throat, his teeth biting the flesh hard.  
  
Crying out in pain, Joey moved against him wincing as his blood ran into the others mouth. "Itai!"  
  
He whimpered tearing his head away making the wound even more obvious in the pale light, blood  
  
dribbled slowly onto the sheets and the taller boy smirked. "Your blood tastes good." He commented  
  
lightly as he moved to remove the others shirt giving him some space, the boys hands instantly  
  
clenched to the sheets fear becoming evident in his eyes. Setting back on his heels Seto stared at the  
  
body before him his mouth becoming dry at the obvious beauty the blond had. His skin was pale and  
  
supple but there was the formation of muscles as well proving that Joey was at least a bit athletic.  
  
Peering closer he noticed a few scars that seemed to run the length of his chest and he made a face. Wondering absently what they were from there was quite a few possibilities and really it wasn't his  
  
business. He moved his own hands forward to caress his chest fingertips lightly caressed his nipples  
  
until they were hard little peeks, Joey's labored breathing reached his ears and he let out a moan in  
  
response. Resting himself lightly against the other he took one of the buds into his mouth sucking  
  
eagerly on the small piece of flesh listening eagerly at the cries that came from the others lips. He  
  
loved vocal lovers it made sex much more exciting. Repeating the treatment to the other nipple he  
  
watched the others face with darkened blue eyes, Joeys face was taunt as he tried to fight off the  
  
pleasure he felt. The blonds mouth fell open a bit as he panted his hands moving to clench at the  
  
other boys hair hands dragging along the brown strands. Releasing the small piece of pink flesh he  
  
moved his lips downwards for a few seconds before sitting upwards blue eyes seemed to blaze in the  
  
darkness and the blond felt a twinge of fear take him over. The urge to run started to take him over  
  
as Kaiba yanked his pants and boxers off and he smirked realizing that he wasn't aroused. "Aww.  
  
The poor puppy isn't having any fun?" He teased lightly and moved to kiss him hard on the mouth  
  
his teeth ripping at the others lips as the blond fought back. "Let me go Kaiba! I don't want this." He  
  
yelled loudly thrashing from under him, his hands moving to hit at the other. Pinning him down hard  
  
on the bed, "Stop fighting it mutt..I'm going to have you whether you want it or not!" Seto growled  
  
out as he yanked his own pants off pulling away from the blond for a few moments watching him  
  
closely. Sitting up quickly Joey moved to leave his legs falling over the side of the bed as he pushed  
  
himself forward wanting to leave. Gold eyes went wide in shock and fear as a fist crashed against  
  
his face sending him back down onto the bed and he let out a loud whimper blood trickling from his  
  
lip as the other boy rolled him over quickly. With a loud growl Seto moved to shove his erection into  
  
the others tight entrance the boys wail of pain just made him go faster within him. Pleasure danced  
  
along his nerves and he smirked slightly his lips trailing up and down the others neck. "So tight."  
  
He moaned out and moved to thrust within him. Joey cried out with each thrust blood and tears  
  
mixing on his face as he felt the sharp jolts of pain run up and down his spine. "Stop it..please stop  
  
Kaiba.." He howled out sounding like the dog he had been not so kindly named. It hurt so much he  
  
wanted to crawl inside himself or perhaps rip his flesh off anything to get his mind off the mind  
  
blowing pain that seemed to destroy his body. Suddenly he felt something wet trickling down his  
  
legs and he cried a new knowing that he was bleeding the CEO never changed his pace going at a  
  
fast pace. After a few moments of this there was another feeling of liquid however this one was hot  
  
and made him tremble a startled sound escaping his raw throat as he fell forward laying against the  
  
pillows whimpering and crying. This hurt more then anything that had been done to him, not even  
  
the beatings hurt so much. He felt broken, lost and yet he felt like he belonged here with the other  
  
young man. No matter how much Kaiba hurt him, he'd always come back. Seto let out a low moan  
  
and fell against his back his chest heaving as he calmed his body down. "That was great mutt.." He  
  
bit his neck hard again before pulling away without another word. Laying there Joey cried into the  
  
pillows his shoulders shaking slightly as he let go of his emotions. "Why.." Turning his head slightly  
  
he whispered the single word watching for any emotion to flicker across the boys face. Nothing  
  
happened and he looked away more tears falling as Kaiba got up and walked over to his laptop.  
  
"You can go now your debt was paid off I suggest you go into the bathroom and find one of the  
  
maids sanitary pads. You wouldn't want blood getting on your clothing." He commented before  
  
going to work the clicking of the keyboard made the blond wince as he finally sat up. His body  
  
ached with each movement he made as he reached for his clothing. Pulling the t-shirt and jeans on he  
  
looked at Kaiba once more before walking towards the door not taking his advice he didn't care.  
  
Exiting the room without looking back he moved to walk down the stairs wincing with every  
  
movement he made.  
  
The entire mansion was quiet and he was thankful that Mokuba had gone to bed not wanting the  
  
younger boy to know what had taken place upstairs. Pulling his coat on he exited without another  
  
thought of what had just happened to him. The night had become considerably colder and he pulled  
  
his coat tighter around him as he moved to leave the mansion, shutting the front gates he looked  
  
around. There was really nowhere for him to go besides Yugi's game shop. Heading in that direction  
  
he let his tears fall down his face.  
  
(Game Shop)  
  
Yami frowned lightly as he walked down the stairs entering the main part of the gaming shop, he  
  
didn't wish to disturb what was going on between Tea and his hikari. It wasn't really any of his  
  
business no matter how much it hurt him. How he longed to be with his little light to just shove him  
  
all the love and affection he could. However he wasn't about to get involved with his hikari's  
  
relationships if he wished to be with Tea he could. To deny the boy his wishes was something even  
  
he a former Pharaoh could not deny. Looking towards the front door he moved to sit down on the  
  
stool behind the counter, crimson eyes watched the shadows absently not knowing what else to do. A  
  
while ago he had closed off his link to his light not wishing to feel the pleasure the other was  
  
receiving. There had to be a way for him to get his hikari back and no matter how long it took he  
  
would find a way. His head lifted up as he heard someone banging on the door the small bell chimed  
  
loudly and he moved to open the door startled when he saw Joey's face. "Yami.." The boy  
  
whispered as he fell forward his body collapsing, reaching forward he caught the young man. "Joey?  
  
Hey..Joey.." Yami yelled out worried before kicking the door shut, his arms shaking as he moved to  
  
take the blond upstairs and into the living room. Laying him down on a sofa he ran a hand through  
  
the others sweaty wild bangs and he looked down as the scent of blood entered his nose. "He was  
  
raped.." Pain flickered in his crimson eyes as he sat beside him unsure as to what to do. Standing after a few moments, Yami moved towards Yugi's bedroom, a blush already on his face as  
  
he knocked once as he entered. His eyes fell upon the bed where Tea's head was buried in between  
  
Yugi's leg the boys hands were tugging at her hair, moans escaping his sweet lips. A wave of lust  
  
and passion went through the Pharaoh and he let out a hiss forcing Yugi to look at him. Amethyst  
  
eyes went wide before narrowing slightly. "Joey's here...I think he's in trouble Yugi." He muttered  
  
and looked away from the sight of the two his heart pounding. Tea let out a squeak and pulled away  
  
quickly grabbing for a sheet to cover herself, which made Yami want to chuckle. She didn't interest  
  
him in the slightest so he didn't see why she was so worried. "I think he was raped." Yugi's eyes  
  
went wide his face paled... "No Joey!"  
  
That's chapter two everyone. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for hurting Jou-kun so much. I promise I'll make it up to you in later chapters.  
  
The other main couple is gonna be Yami/Yugi since I haven't done one of those yet. Besides I really really don't like Tea her peace speeches make me sick in the stomach. Not that I'm against friendship or anything. 0.o  
  
1. I made up Joey's dads name since I don't know what it really is. If anyone knows please tell me!  
  
Demented Marik 


	3. Realizations

Title: Benefits  
  
Author: Demented Marik  
  
Poster: Aishi-Cc  
  
Warnings: angst, romance, yaoi  
  
Pairings: Seto x Joey, Yami x Yugi  
  
Rated: R  
  
Email: yami_marik39@hotmail.com  
  
YGO is not mine so you know whatever.  
  
Sorry for not updating in so damn long but things have been hectic. My computer died like a week before Christmas break and I just managed to get it back. Not to mention I'll be taking finals soon so yeah.updates will take awhile. -_- This is mainly a Yami/Yugi chapter so don't mind it much.  
  
Kaiba Mansion,  
  
Hearing his bedroom door slam the CEO turned his head to glare long and hard at the wooden surface. A flash of guilt entered his mind but he pushed it away quickly not wanting his thoughts to take him over again. Turning back towards his laptop he started to type a few codes in his fingers moving quickly over the keys before hitting the enter button a few times. Work wasn't happening, his mind was quickly turning in a different direction. Blue eyes fell onto the large bed and he hissed softly as he noticed the dark stain in the center, a look of disgust crossed his features and he tore his eyes away again. He hadn't thought things would have gone in the direction that they had. Not that he felt guilty, Seto Kaiba never felt such emotions. With a grunt he slammed his laptop closed and moved to walk towards his bed with slow steps.  
  
He paused before the bed, staring down at the sheets for a long moment. Again he found it hard to tear his gaze away from the blood soaked silk. Sitting down on the very edge he moved his arms forward to touch the puddle gently. The liquids were still warm and he cringed inwardly as his hand became soaked with the crimson liquid. "Joey." His voice startled him through the darkness and he tore himself away from the bed quickly. No doubt about it he had to destroy these sheets before someone realized what happened. Seto doubted the blond would go to the cops about the rape, he would be too ashamed but one could never be to careful. He pulled on his work pants and walked towards his bedroom door.  
  
'I hope Mokuba doesn't mind me sleeping with him. It's been a long while since we've shared a bed.' Opening the bedroom door he snuck down the darkened corridor carefully not wanting any of the servants to know he was still awake. Even though most of the staff were already in bed themselves. Coming to a stop outside another pair of oak doors he moved to push the doors open but hesitated. It would be hard to explain why he was sharing a bed with his younger brother. Leaning his head against the wooden surface he inhaled sharply before moving to enter the room. The room was pitch black and he found it hard to find the bed. Turning towards the windows he followed the small trail of moonlight over to a bed that happened to be hidden in a far corner. Approaching the bed silently he came to a stop beside his brother a tiny smile crossing his lips. The only thing that was visible was the top of the boys head and he felt his smile grow slowly.  
  
Reaching out with one hand he touched the boys shoulder gently shaking him awake. A soft groan escaped his lips as Mokuba turned to face him. "Seto...what are you doing here?" He questioned softly his voice masked with sleep. "Can I stay here for the night little brother..I'm lonely." The words escaped him and for a moment he felt his cheeks burning as he blushed. A part of him was glad it was dark out that way his brother couldn't see his foolish emotions. The smaller boy nodded his head slightly and moved to pull the covers back from the bed. For a moment he didn't move to crawl into bed with his brother. A wave of shame washed over him slowly, if anyone where to find out about this. This incident would end up destroying his life. Pushing the thoughts away he moved to crawl into the bed beside his brother.  
  
Seto laid his head down onto his brother's pillows and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you Mokuba." He muttered softly and reached out to bring the boy to his chest, wanting to feel the warmth of another body against his. Mokuba let out a startled gasp but allowed himself to be pulled against his brothers larger body. The young boy smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and shoulders protectively sheltering the smaller of the two against whatever may lurk outside. After a moment he moved to wrap a arm around his brothers waist. "Is something bothering you big brother...normally your still working this late." The boy's soft voice cut through the darkened room and Seto held his breath for a moment before shaking his head. "I couldn't work...I'm tired that's all."  
  
He tried to remain calm, his body wanted to tense up but he held back. Remaining supple and calm paid off in this situation. "Go to sleep Mokuba...we'll talk in the morning." He whispered to the young boy as he closed his eyes. Deep down the older teenager knew it would be a long while before sleep even came close to taking him away.  
  
Game Shop,  
  
"No Joey!" Yugi wailed his friends name as he tore at he sheets that seemed to cling at his legs. Tears quickly fell from his eyes as he brushed past Yami not caring at the moment that he was still naked. He reached the living in record time and stopped to stare at the motionless form of his best friend. His heart clenched painfully as he fell down onto his knees the carpet biting into the soft flesh of his legs, it didn't matter to him. "Why would anyone want to hurt Joey like this?" He questioned softly one hand moving to run through the others sweaty blond hair. Yami stood back in the bedroom doorway a look of sympathy striking his features briefly before he moved to get his hikari a pair of boxer shorts. Crimson eyes fell onto the bed where Tea stay laid the young woman looked like she was close to tears but for a very different reason.  
  
She noticed a pair of eyes on her and she glanced up wearily and gave Yami a glare. "You ruined my evening you jerk! Everything was going fine until you showed up.." Her voice was high pitched and quite whiny. His own eyes narrowed slowly and he stood with stiff moments the boxers shorts being held tightly in his hands as he looked her over for a moment unsure as to how to respond. "One of your friends was raped Tea...doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked her softly not wanting to upset the smaller boy anymore. Turning his head to the side he watched his light for a few moments before turning back to her quiver form. "No. I bet you and Joey are in on this you two just wanted us to have a bad evening."  
  
Yami felt his eyebrow beginning to twitch as he looked down at the bed. It wasn't wise to get upset with her he didn't want to end up harming her. He always knew she was a selfish bitch but even this surprised him. Instead of being concerned for one of her friends she sulked on a bed looking like her world had just ended. "Why would I want to ruin your night Tea? I want nothing more then to see my hikari happy even if it's with you." Tea's eyes grew large at his words and before he could move back he felt a harsh sting across his face, his head slammed to the side and he felt a harsh growl forming in the back of his throat. "You little whore!" His arms shot out quickly grabbing her wrist, he snarled slightly as he watched her painful expression. "Who in the hell do you think you are grabbing a living god like that?"  
  
With a soft grunt he shoved her away from him, Tea fell back against the bed her head slamming against the headboard. She laid there for a few moments tears streaming down her now red face. "I want you to leave Tea your just causing more trouble...then your worth." He gave her one last heated glance before he moved out into the living room. His heart slammed painfully in his chest as he watched his hikari running his hands through his best friends hair. Shoulders shaking with painful sobs, the Pharaoh sighed softly and placed a hand on the boy's slender shoulder. "Here.your probably cold." Muttering softly he dropped the boxer shorts onto Yugi's lap before moving to stand beside the couch watching the bedroom absently. A few moments later Tea walked out of the bedroom closed and still crying.  
  
Yugi looked up at her in shock. "Why are you crying?" He asked quietly still afraid that he might somehow wake Joey from his slumber. "Yami hurt me." She whimpered softly and showed her boyfriend her red wrist. Violet eyes went wide and Yugi looked over at Yami silently questioning whether it was true or not. "She is nothing but a bitch Yugi.you should have heard the things she said in the bedroom." The smaller teen looked between them for a few moments before he shook his head sighing softly. "Must we fight now Joey's been hurt. I'm not in the mood for this." He muttered softly and moved to pull the blue boxers shorts on. Standing up he looked down at his best friend for a moment. "Maybe we should move him into my bedroom?"  
  
Tea stood back as she let her injured arm drop to her side silently, blue eyes watching intently as Yami and Yugi managed to carry the sleeping blond into the bedroom. A scowl crossed her face as she looked back at the sofa, which was covered in blood and dirt. "I think you need to leave Tea." A deep voice echoed through the empty living room and she turned her head towards Yami, the Pharaoh glared at her silently for a few moments before turning and closing the bedroom door effectively cutting her off from her boyfriend. With a muffled curse she stormed down the steps and out of the silent game shop.  
  
"That was really rude Yami! Why would you hurt her like that?" Yugi spoke to him as he finished closing the door. His hand clenched the doorknob painfully for a few seconds before turning towards the bed. "She is nothing but a whore!" He growled softly and moved towards the bed slowly being careful to not raise his voice to much. "She is my girlfriend I don't want you hurting her again Yami! She didn't do anything to you." The hikari stood and faced the taller yami his violet eyes looking rather angry at the moment. "I can't believe you Yami...you can be such a bastard." Crimson eyes opened wide as he took a hold of Yugi's wrist being gentle with him. Pulling him forward he wrapped his arms around the small boy his head bending to press a few kisses to the soft hair.  
  
Yugi stiffened but relaxed after a few moments. "I'm just protecting you aibou." He murmured softly and looked down at him for a few moments. Frowning lightly, he pulled back to look at him as a loud groan was heard throughout the room. Turning he watched as Joey's golden eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"  
  
That's it for chapter three. It's a bit short but I kinda had writers block. -_-' Next chapter will be much longer because the plot thickens. Also I'm sorry about being so mean to Tea in this chapter but she's a bitch. Plain and simple..^_^ R&R please. 


	4. Secrets

Title: Benefits  
  
Author: Demented Marik  
  
Poster: Aishi-Cc  
  
Warnings: angst, romance, yaoi  
  
Pairing: Seto x Joey, Yami x Yugi  
  
Rated: R  
  
Email: yami_marik39@hotmail.com  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ ============================================================================ ======================================================  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.  
  
Here's chapter four. It's taken me way to long to get this up. -_- Lately, I've been busy as always and once again I had to viciously battle off writers block. Blah!  
  
"Simon" belongs to LifeHouse  
  
R&R please!!!  
  
Catch your breath hit the wall scream out loud as you start to crawl back in Your cage the only place where they will leave you alone 'cause the weak will Seek the weaker until they've broken them could you get it back again Would it be the same fulfillment to their lack of strength  
  
He never wanted to move again, that would be an understatement he wanted to die. To just get rid of the pain that seemed to engulf his body. It wasn't all physical pain either it was the emotional part that was really starting to get to him. Why had he given in? He should have fought him off and ran like a bat out of hell. But he didn't... he just laid back and allowed the bastard to rob him of something that was precious to every living being. Then again, who would of thought that Kaiba would have actually violated him? A soft whimper passed through his lips and Joey rolled onto his side. Whatever he was laying on it seemed to be comfortable and it seemed familiar to him. The smell of the room as well it comforted him made him feel like he was safe. One arm moved to swipe at his eyes and he opened them a pained sound escaping his parched throat.  
  
"Joey..." A soft voice brought him more into conscious world he sat up slightly and noticed two figures standing by the side of a bed. Peering closer, he noticed finally that it was only Yami and Yugi relief flooded through him and he slumped back on the bed. The two figures easily separated and he watched as Yugi moved to turn on one of the small lamps in the bedroom. As the lights flickered back on he hissed softly golden orbs closing as he tried to make the burn go away. "What happened Joey? Yami said when you came here you just passed out in his arms." Yugi murmured gently and sat down on the edge of the bed his violet eyes peering at his best friend worry evident there. The blond felt a flash of guilt but he didn't respond to the others question. How could he possibly tell anyone that Kaiba had raped him no less?  
  
He wouldn't tell anyone. Quickly he thought of something he could tell his friends instead something that would be a passable lie. "I got into a fight with my dad again Yug..." He whispered calmly hoping that nothing he did betrayed his lie. How he hated to lie to his best friend like this but some things were best left unsaid it would save everyone a lot of trouble in the near future. Smiling sadly he turned his head slightly so he wouldn't have to look upon Yugi and Yami. The Pharaoh would be a lot harder to convince of the supposed events. Why had he decided to come here in the first place? Getting those two involved was the last thing on his mind. They had a lot to deal with as it is with the game shop, grades, each other, and Tea. "Joey I know that's not true." Yami muttered softly and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed his crimson eyes looking the wounded boy over. Anyone could have guessed that asking Joey would have been a mistake the blond would never admit his faults to anyone. Yugi moved to sit on his other side his small hand wiping the sweaty hair back away from the others face.  
  
At your expense left you with no defense they tore id won and I have Felt the same as you, I've felt the same as you, I've felt the same You lost yourself in your search to find something else to hide behind The fearful always preyed upon your confidence.  
  
Not true, a timid smile crossed his pale features and he laughed almost to himself. "Your right Yami. I lied just now about my dad but I just can't tell you guys about this. It's my own personal problem and I don't want to make it worse on myself." His voice was defeated as he met the Pharaoh's eyes again his tongue coming out to wet his lips. They couldn't force him to give information but he really didn't know what the spirit could be capable of. The last thing he wanted was his mind probed the memories he held locked away were his own. None of his friends knew his entire life story and it was something he'd probably never tell. All the beatings he had gone through the abuse he had been through. His family falling apart around him losing his sister for those few years. "We're your friends Joey we won't judge over what happened.." Yugi whispered and removed his hand from the others face not sure as to what he could do. All he wanted was to take the others pain away that pain that seemed to sine through his eyes.  
  
No matter how Joey seemed to act his eyes never shined anymore. Looking down at the sheets he shuddered lightly. "I know you're my friends but that doesn't make me anymore capable of telling you what happened. You see Yug this isn't easy for me to admit this to anyone. Even you and I consider both you and Yami to be my brothers.." Joey swallowed the lump that formed in his throat one hand lightly caressing his at the pale skin easing the lump away. How he wanted to break down and cry allowing himself just a moment of weakness. Yugi wouldn't judge him neither would the Pharaoh but he had been taught to not cry. Crying was a weakness that no one should give to when they were around other people. Sitting up slowly he let his arms fall into his lap motionless as he debated on whether or not he should tell them what was going on. He exhaled slowly the sound catching in this throat as his eyes slid closed. "You probably already know I was raped right?" Questioning the air around him he waited for some of a response.  
  
Yugi took one hand gently into his own rubbing his thumb over the back of Joey's hand, needing to give him some form of support. Yami didn't say anything but his eyes narrowed just slightly, "Yes. I knew when you entered the shop the blood gave it away quickly.." He spoke quietly and watched the two boys before him with concern. Sure the blond could be annoying at times but who would intentionally want to hurt him? Joey was the group's glue; he kept everyone together by just being the comic. By making the dark situation that plagued them almost constantly seem brighter. The blond shuddered lightly and opened his eyes tears silently running down his cheeks, "I'm sure you two probably wanna know who raped me right..." He received nods from them and he looked down again using his free hand to swipe at the tears feeling angry with himself for giving into the weakness.  
  
Did they see the consequence when they pushed you around The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones Breaking them 'til they've become just another crown Refuse to feel, anything at all refuse to slip, Refuse to  
  
He twisted the idea around for a few moments and he shook his head, no way he wasn't going to say anything to them. Right now he just needed to deal with the thought of the situation on his own. "In time I'll tell you guys but for right now I want to be alone." Joey whispered softly and moved to lie down on the bed curling in a ball. Letting his eyes close slightly he thought about what he'd tell his father when he returned home with ruined clothes. The old man was capable of flying into a wild rage and the last thing he wanted was bruises for school on Monday. A part of him wanted to hold his pain inside and let it just lay there until it either burst forth or just disappear. Either way it was better then admitting it. Besides knowing his father he'd probably try to sue Kaiba Corporation, which would destroy his life.  
  
"Joey..." Yugi paused and glanced at his Yami looking for some guidance the Pharaoh just shook his head slightly. "Come aibou. We need to sleep we'll share the couch." Standing up the small boy walked out of the room his hands clenched at his sides as he tried to force the emotions back down. Joey never hid anything from him and it just bothered him to put things simply. He sat down on the sofa and looked over at Yami as the spirit closed the door and walked over to the sofa. "Don't worry the time will come when Joey will tell us what's going on and we'll make things right again." He soothed the boy as he sat down on the material. His crimson eyes glimmered harshly in the darkness as he watched the other beside him. How he wanted to comfort the other just bring him into his arms and kiss all his worries away. The only thing stopping him was Tea, she was his friend and he hated to cause trouble between the young couple.  
  
Yugi sniffled softly and leaned against his yami, his head nuzzled into the others shoulder and neck. Tears burned in his eyes but they didn't fall this time, which he found to be strange. "I'm worried about Joey. Why won't he tell me what's going on Yami? He shouldn't keep something like this inside." The teenager sounded so pathetic it made his heart ache and he moved to hold him closer his arms wrapping around his slender frame. "Sshh..." He soothed softly and allowed the other to climb into his lap still holding him close to his chest. How could he possibly make the others pain disappear Yami doubted it would for a long time and coming. "I'll always be here for you aibou."  
  
Fall can't be weak, Can't stand still watch your back 'Cause no one will you don't know why they had to go This far traded your worth for these scars for your only Company don't believe the lies that they told to you Not one word was true you're alright, You're alright You're alright...  
  
Mokuba winced in his sleep as he felt someone moving in the bed his eyes squeezed tighter shut before opening. Sitting up he stared down at his brother who seemed to be having some sort of nightmare. Reaching down slowly he shook his broad shoulders watching the others facial features contort with pain before a soft cry escaped the others parted lips. "Seto?" He called out softly and shook harder watching his brother finally wake and he smiled despite the situation. He was fine. Seto rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother for a moment before he shook his head back and forth this wasn't right. Why did he feel so damn guilty about earlier it was already starting to drive him insane? 'That's it. Tomorrow I'll go find the pup...' He told himself and turned over in the bed. "You were having a nightmare. I was really worried Seto." Mokuba whispered and laid back down as well before cuddling into his chest. Seto sighed gently. "I'm sorry Mokie...you know how bad my dreams can get."  
  
It was becoming harder and harder to escape his brothers questioning eyes always watching him with such innocence. What could he possibly have to hide from his younger brother? His eyes remained open as he looked towards the wall nearest to the bed. A few shelves had been placed upon it, which held all the various trophies his younger brother had won over the last few years. Mokuba was going to be a star athlete when he entered senior high, make the good name of Kaiba even greater. Why couldn't he be worthy of the same thing? The question twisted around in his head making him feel sick to the stomach. Deep down he already knew the answer to that question. He unlike his brother no longer had a shred of goodness inside of him. That innocence that all children hold dear to them was gone.  
  
All because of what he had done in order to protect his younger brother. No one knew about it he had kept the secret locked inside of him for almost five years now. That one secret that could so easily destroy everything he had worked upon. Knock the foundation of Kaiba Corp out from underneath his boots. What could be that horrible? The answer is simple really. Murder. He had murdered his foster father. Most people would consider him to be ungrateful. In a weird sense he considered himself to be spoiled he had the entire world laid into his palms. His stepfather had made a deal and lost. That wasn't his doing so he hated to blame himself over what happened.  
  
The only thing that really bothered him was the fact that if Joey would go to the cops about what had happened the entire company would come crashing down. That was the last thing he wanted to happen more for Mokuba's sake then anyone else. The boy didn't deserve to be tossed back out onto the dirty streets of Domino because of his sins. Blue eyes narrowed as he moved to snuggle deeper into the pillows trying his best to actually fall back asleep. Even though he knew that it probably wasn't going to happen for a while. It was the last he could do to...lay here and protect his younger brother from the world and himself.  
  
Well there's Chapter four. Like I said before I'm sorry this took so long to get updated. I tried having my friend's upload my stories and neither one of their computers were working at the moment. So yea it took a bit longer then I had hoped. -_- I'll try to get chapter five up as soon as possible. If anyone has an ideas please let me know them. . I'm open to nearly all suggestions.  
  
~Demented Marik~ 


End file.
